


Engagement

by Morana_black



Series: No one likes the Rogues [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky is tired, Engagement, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, So is Wanda, Steve is a piece of shit, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, and also clint, no beta we die like men, not team Cap friendly, sam is having doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: At one of the hotels the rogues stay at, they watch an interesting broadcast.Or Tony gets engaged and Steve is jealous and entitled





	Engagement

_"Okay, this is a personal matter, so please refrain from asking questions until the end, alright?" Tony Stark said, grinning nervously at all the reporters there._ The new Avengers stood behind him in a line. Clint glared at the screen. 

"Why are we watching this?" The rogue Avengers were sat in a shabby motel room, huddled around a small television screen, watching the news intently.

"Because we're wanted criminals and we need to know about anything concerning the Avengers, the Accords, or the UN." Natasha answered, rolling her eyes as though the answer was obvious. Which it was. 

It's been nine months since the Civil War. They had long ago been kicked out of Wakanda, due to pressure on T'challa from citizens and governments alike, and had been staying at motels all around the world for around a week at each new place, before relocating to avoid detection. The situation was abysmal but it was the best one they could have now. However, while the Rogues were on the run Tony Stark had accomplished a great deal, a thing many of the Rogues resented him for. 

Stark Industries had become a multi-trillion dollar company, making Tony Stark the richest man alive, and he certainly put his money to good use. He supplied the general populace with things like homeless centers, cheap houses and apartments, and donated generously to countries that couldn't afford to give everyone clean food and water, eliminating world hunger. He helped improve conditions for orphans and disabled children, provided scholarships for gifted kids and worked with Pepper Potts on her mission to end cases of FGM and forced marriage, as well as advocating for LGBTQ+ rights. Even those who despised him had to acknowledge the difference he'd made in the world. Well, everyone except Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Steve Rogers. 

Clint scoffed but didn't say anything else. Everyone turned back to the screen as Tony started speaking again. 

 _"Now, as many of you know, one of the newer members of the Avengers team is Doctor Strange." A man wearing a red cloak that was moving despite the lack of wind in the room stepped forward. He was clad in dark robes and wearing a golden necklace in the shape of an eye. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled the shorter man against him, smiling slightly. "Now, we weren't going to say anything about this, since as I said before, this is a personal matter, but there are some things that can't exactly be kept secret. Namely, planning a wedding."_ Several gasps could be heard from both the motel and the television. Natasha was smiling at the screen in a sad manner, but everyone else was watching Steve, who was staring in shock at the arm around his ex's waist. On the screen Tony raised a hand calling for silence. Everyone turned back to watch. 

_"I'm sure at least some of you have noticed the ring on my finger in the past week, and rumours have already begun flying. I thought I'd get ahead of it before they got out of control. yes, I'm engaged, and no, it isn't sudden, although it might seem that way. We have been together for a year now, and we see no reason to not take our relationship to the next level, since we're in a risky profession and could die at any time, delaying it makes no sense. I hope that cleared everything up, and dispelled any unsavory rumors. Any questions?"  Several reporters started shouting things all at once. Tony pointed at one of them and everyone was quiet to hear the question._

_" Can we take this to mean that there is no chance of you and Captain America getting back together?" Tony's face grew impassive._ Steve looked up, thinking Tony would just evade the question. 

 _"I have said on numerous occasions that what transpired between Mr. Rogers and I is long over. Any other questions?"_ Steve's eyes widened for a minute, before he came to what he thought was an obvious conclusion. It all makes sense now. The accords council must be making Tony say these things so that when the Rogues return people won't think he's biased when he gets their war criminal status revoked. Steve let out a sigh of relief, making his team give him weird looks.

_"Can we expect any news stations to be invited to the wedding?"_

_"No. My wedding is a private affair, and though I have no doubt that reporters will try to sneak in, please know that it will be extremely difficult to do so, and that there will be severe consequences for anyone who succeeds. One last question, you, go."_

_"Does this mean the Exvengers will not be allowed onto the team if they are pardoned?"_

Everyone sat up and watched the screen closely.

 _"That has nothing to do with me. Whether the, what was it? 'Exvengers'? Will be allowed back on the team is up to the accords council and a panel of judges chosen by Captain Marvel." He gestured behind him to said Captain, who nodded slightly._ Steve scoffed. Of course it was up to him. Poor Tony. He was being manipulated and he couldn't even see it. 

Natasha turned the TV off, leaning back against the moldy couch and sighing. "We really screwed up, huh?" She said quietly. Steve shook his head. 

"No, they're making him say that. Give it a while, he'll call and beg us to come back." The others turned to look at him strangely. "What? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not happy that they're making him marry that wizard but it doesn't matter. As soon as he sees me he'll come crawling back." Steve said confidently, not noticing the alarmed looks Natasha, Sam, and Scott were giving him. Clint just glared at the blank screen. 

"Well, he better do it soon. I'm going to bed, wake me up if anything changes." 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was _not_ having a good day. It had been two months since the engagement news, and Tony still hadn't called Steve. Natasha had gone missing a week ago and hadn't been answering her phone. Sam and Scott had been distancing themselves from the other rogues. Clint was raging because he couldn't get in contact with his wife to let him see his kids. Wanda was growing angrier since most of her clothes no longer fit. They were slowly running out of the funds they'd borrowed from Tony for food. (They didn't intend to return the money nor did they ask for it, so technically it was stolen, but Tony's property was Steve's property too, or at least so he thought, and it wasn't like the man would miss it anyway.) Steve was running out of patience. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for Tony to get his act together. 

He called Natasha again. The phone rang for a while, then someone answered. Steve sat up, not expecting anyone to actually pick up. "Nat? Is that you? Where have you been? Are you okay? Do you need someone to come get you?" 

"Hey Steve, I'm fine. I'm heading back now, I'll fill you in when I get there." She hung up, making Steve look at the phone in his hand incredulously. She disappears completely for an entire week and then refuses to answer any of his questions?!  The door opened, making him jump into a fighting stance immediately. Natasha walked in and shut the door behind her, looking guilty about something but quickly masking it. "Hey, Steve." She said, giving him a smile that said that everything was fine. 

"Natasha! Where the hell have you been?!" 

"Sorry." She said, shrugging, before running up to him and giving him a roundhouse kick that made him stumble back. Immediately after she grabbed his hands while he was still caught off-guard and held them behind his back where she clipped a pair of modified handcuffs to him, pressing a button that made them glow. "Nat-what, wait, what are those, what have you done?! Nat!" She gave him another smile.

"Like I said, sorry." The door burst open and several armed soldiers burst in, one of them hauling him up and pushing him outside where a truck that held the other exvengers stood in wait. Steve looked back over at Natasha, who was watching the scene impassively, as if she didn't care. The soldier hauled him up onto the truck with the others. He turned to Natasha, his expression one of pain and betrayal. "Nat... why?" She just stared at him. 

The truck started moving, and she kept staring until they disappeared from view.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a lot of fics like this and there weren't enough so I decided to do my part for the cause
> 
> Next fic is the rogues arguing over signing the accords then meeting Tony again, look forward to it it's gonna be great
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: all right the cheese accounts have to stop. I love y’all but my inbox can’t handle it


End file.
